Foothold Situation
by Lady FoxFire
Summary: SG-1/TF - A Foothold Situation is something that every member of SGC fear. So when news about a possible situation in a small town called Tranquility is heard there is nothing to do but investigate and pray.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Foothold Situation

**Author:** Lady FoxFire

**Pairing(s):** possibly Sam/Mikaela or Sam/Bee

**Rating:** PG-13

Warning: None

**Category(s):** Crossover - Stargate SG-1/Transformer the Live Action Movie 2007

**Summary:** SG-1/TF - A Foothold Situation is something that every member of SGC fear. So when news about a possible situation in a small town called Tranquility is heard there is nothing to do but investigate and pray.

**Disclaimer:** A bright white light flashed for an instant and in the location of the light stood a short grey alien with big eyes. "Greeting people of Earth I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet. I have been asked by the Lady FoxFire to inform you that she does not own the StarGate SG-1 universe or the Transformer universe nor make money from story. Thank you for your time."

**Bad Author Notes:** The StarGate SG-1 and Transformers universe has been time adjusted so that they match up. Jack O'Neill should always be a Colonel and Hammond should always be in command.

* * *

Colonel Jack O'Neill sat at his desk, glaring at the mounds of paperwork before him as if the papers were Ba'al or worse Anise sitting before.

Gritting his teeth, Jack reached out and picked up the first sheet when there was a knock on his door.

Jack turned towards the door, his eyes containing his unspoken hope of a pardon from the dreaded paperwork. "Enter," O'Neill called out as he put the paper down back down on the pile of papers, never having glanced at it.

The door opened and a young dark haired man wearing the insignia of a Senior Airman on his shoulders entered the room and snapped off a sharp salute.

Colonel O'Neill looked the young man over before him before returned the salute. "What can I do for you, DeMarco?"

DeMarco licked his lips nervously. "Sir, I was wondering if I could speak to you privately, sir."

Jack stared at the young man for a moment before nodding his head towards the chair in front of this desk. "Shut the door and have a seat, kid," he said.

"Thank you, sir," DeMarco replied as he sat down across from the Colonel after shutting the door.

The two men sat in silence for several minutes before Jack finally picked up a pen and started to click the end of it over and over again. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well… umm sir… you see," DeMarco said. "I'm not sure if this is anything."

Jack raised am eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "Why don't you start at the beginning, son."

"Well… umm… for my leave I went to see my nana, my grandmother, sir," The Airman began.

Jack smiled. "And how is she?"

DeMarco open his mouth. Closed it. Open it. "She's good sir. She is learning how to skydive."

Jack stared at the Airman for a moment as he tried to wrap his mind around the image of a little old lady jumping out of an aircraft. With a nod of his head, he said. "It's good to see the older generation keeping busy. So you were visiting your grandma and…"

"One of my cousins was also there," The Senior Airman said.

"So it was a bit of a family reunion then?" Jack commented.

DeMarco shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so, sir."

O'Neill nodded his head while make encouraging noises.

The Airman took a breath. "So one day my cousin, Trent and I sat down to talk. His father wanted me to encourage him to join the military but doesn't want his son to join the Army since he was a Navy man."

"I take it Trent plays football then," Jack said with a grin.

DeMarco eyes widened. "Yes sir," he gasped in awe.

Jack nodded his head once again. "The old Navy versus Army rivalry is still going strong."

With a chuckle DeMarco nodded his head. "Yes sir. During football season my uncles won't talk to each other unless nana is threatening them with her spoon. My Uncle Max was in the Army."

"Army, Navy and Air Force," Jack said with a smile. "No Marines?"

DeMarco's eyes widened. "No sir," he gasped. "Nana would bring out the shotgun if anyone even joked about joining the Marines."

The Colonel stared at the young man before him for a moment. "I've really got to meet your grandma, Airman."

A blush appeared on the young man cheeks. "I wouldn't advise it, sir. You see my nana really likes younger men in uniform and since you're a Colonel…"

"Right," Jack said drawing out the word. "So why does she hate Marines?"

"Well Nana say it had to do with a Marine that broke her heart when he married another young woman," DeMarco explained, "but my aunts claim it's because Marines are too stubborn to listen to Nana."

With a snort O'Neill shook his head. "So were you able to steer you cousin into the military?"

DeMarco took a breath. "No sir. I never got a chance to talk about it. Trent started in about some strange happenings in his town and that's why I'm here sir."

With a raised brow, Jack said, "Strange happenings?"

DeMarco squirmed in his seat. "Yes sir or that's what he claims sir. However my family thinks he's been running with the wrong crowd if you get my meaning sir or that he's taken too many hits during practice.

Jack leaned back in his chair. "Okay. So what does you cousin Trent have to say?"

"Well sir, he told me about there this kid in school with him, Sam. He said this kid is a loser, not someone in the popular crowd if you get my meaning sir," DeMarco explained.

Jack's eyes narrowed as he straightens up. "Well we all know about them don't we Airman?"

"Yes sir!" DeMarco answered with emphasis. "Whatever you do **don't** piss them off because they'll get revenge which will be 10 times worse than what you did."

Chuckling Jack said, "I take it you saw what happened to Warrant Officer Lovejoy."

"In his defense sir, I would like to point out that he want up against Trekkies not brainiacs, sir. They're a totally different type of animal," DeMarco stated. "Trekkies are just evil."

Jack sat there and thought for a moment before slowly nodding his head. "So what did you cousin have to say about this kid?"

"He claims that Sam had been in his words sniffing around his girl for a while when she suddenly dumps him and started to go out with Sam," DeMarco explained.

"Nothing strange about that?" Jack injected. "Could be she thought your cousin wasn't treating her right so she found someone who would."

"At first that's what I thought too, sir," DeMarco replied, "however there is more to the story."

"Okay," Jack said in an encouraging tone.

"Trent said about a week before his girl dumped him that there were some strange happenings around town. People claiming to see cars driving themselves. Eyes glowing in dark. He also said that this Sam had reported seeing a giant robot to the police," DeMarco said. "And then Sam and Trent's girl suddenly vanished only to return a week later. Trent claims she was covered in bruises and that she acted strange especially around Sam and his car."

O'Neill hands slowly closed into fists. Breathing slowly through his nose, Jack said, "I hope you advised your cousin to talk to the girl, to try to get her some help."

"I was about to, sir when Trent said something that made me thing this might be a matter for National Security," Senior Airman DeMarco explained. "Trent said he went to confront Sam about the bruises and he claimed that he saw Sam's eyes glow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Foothold Situation

**Author:** Lady FoxFire

**Pairing(s):** possibly Sam/Mikaela or Sam/Bee

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning:** None

**Category(s):** Crossover - Stargate SG-1/Transformer the Live Action Movie 2007

**Summary:** SG-1/TF - A Foothold Situation is something that every member of SGC fear. So when news about a possible situation in a small town called Tranquility is heard there is nothing to do but investigate and pray.

**Disclaimer:** A bright white light flashed for an instant and in the location of the light stood a short grey alien with big eyes. "Greeting people of Earth I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet. I have been asked by the Lady FoxFire to inform you that she does not own the StarGate SG-1 universe or the Transformer universe nor make money from story. Thank you for your time."

**Bad Author Notes:** I have no idea where I'm going with this fic or how long the ride will be or when the next chapter will be out. This story started as a possible one-shot but demand and my Muse told me there would be more. So be patience with me and as ways fasten you seatbelt and keep your hands inside the car at all time cause it's going to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

The SUV's driver side door opened and Colonel Jack O'Neill climbed out of the car. Slipping his sunglasses on he turned to his team and Senior Airman Steve DeMarco. "Nice town," he said.

"Quiet. Peaceful," Dr Daniel Jackson chimed in as he looked around the neighborhood. "Perfect place to raise a family."

"Indeed," Teal'c said in agreement as he too look around the neighborhood.

Jack's brow furrowed in thought. "So why it always this types of towns that get invaded by aliens?"

"The smaller population would make it easier to take over, sir," Major Carter answered. "This town is excellent location. It's close to a number of major highways, which would allow them to spread out quickly once they're established. They could easily reach a major metropolis in less than two hours, sir."

"Ah but you see thats the problem, it's a small town i.e. everyone knows everyone so a stranger would noticed and watched. Now if I was to invade Earth I would start with either New York City or Los Angles. You could be able to blend in quickly and if someone did notice something they would either assume that it's part of a movie or just figure it's none of their business," Jack explained.

The member of SG-1 and DeMarco stared at the Colonel in surprise.

"What?" Jack said in confusion.

"We're kind of surprised, Jack," Daniel replied as he studied his old friend. "We just never pictured you as someone who would lead an alien invasion of Earth in such fashion. I pictured you more along the lines of raining down destruction until they surrendered type."

"And destroy the holy source of blue Jell-O?" Jack replied with revulsion. "Never!"

"I find the thought of the destruction of the Star Wars movie to be distasteful as well," Teal'c put in his usual stoic tone of voice and expression

"Jamaican Blue Mountain coffee," Daniel let out moan that sounded almost orgasmic.

"Daniel," Jack said cautiously. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"No, Jack," Daniel said as he wiped the track of drool from his mouth. "Why would there be?"

Major Carter sighed in frustration as she started to walk towards the DeMarco's household. "Men," she said softly in the same tone of voice women have used since the dawn of time when their menfolk have done something idiotic.

"What about beer?" DeMarco put his two cents in.

Jack waved off the Senior Airman's suggestion. "Trust me when I say there are **way** better beers out there" Jack wave his hand up at the heavens, "than you would find here."

DeMarco looked up at the clouds in the sky, a faint smile at the thought of trying alien brews. "I'll keep that in mind, sir."

Jack shook his head at the young soldier. "Just try not to get drunk. Running for your life with a hangover is **not** fun," he said before turning and looking at the house before him. "Well since this is your cousin, I think you should do the honors; dont' you agree DeMarco."

"Huh?" DeMarco looked his commanding officer in confusion.

Jack nodded his head towards the front door. "Ring the bell."

"Oh," DeMarcos face reddened in embarrassment of being caught up in the usual banter of SG-1. He quickly slipped around Major Carter and rang the doorbell. "I hope someone's at home."

The group waited patiently for someone to open the door.

Finally the door opened a crack. "Yes?" a male voice, said from the other side of the door.

"Trent?" DeMarco said, his concern for his young cousin was evident in his voice.

"Steve?" the voice replied.

"Yeah man," DeMarco replied his brow furrowed with concern as he tried to spy his cousin through the crack. "It's me. And some friends."

The door opened wider. "Is it really you?" Half hidden by the door stood a young man in his late teens. His messy hair, a day old beard gave the appearance of someone whod just woken up or someone who hadn't been to sleep in a while.

"Yeah," DeMarcos frustration and confusion over his cousin attitude was evident in his voice. "Who else would it be?"

Trent opened the door wider and leaned out so he could look past them towards the driveway where the cars where parked.

Licking his lips nervously, Trent said, "Let get inside. You never know when one of **them** is around."

"One of who?" Daniel kept his voice calm and soothing as he followed the teen inside.

"Those things," Trent replied as he looked from window to window wildly as if expecting something or someone to sudden appear. "The ones that took Mikaela. The ones that changed her."

The members of SG-1 looked at each other with concern as DeMarco placed a hand his cousin's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You know a cup of joe would hit the spot right now," O'Neills voice snapped the DeMarco cousins out of their solemn mood. "DeMarco why don't you scrounge us up a cup while we have a talk with your cousin."

"Yes, sir," DeMarco looked at O'Neill in confusion as the Colonel lead his cousin towards the living room.

"So you're DeMarco's cousin, huh?" Jack said "Trent? Right?"

"Umm yeah," Trent said in confusion since this was the first time meeting the whirlwind known as Colonel O'Neill.

"I got a question for you, Trent," Jack said with a smile.

"What that?" Trent replied.

"Is your Nana really learning to skydive?"

~*~

It was nearly a half-hour later and two cups of coffee before Trent was in a calmer mood.

"So where are the parents?" DeMarco asked his cousin as he enjoyed his coffee.

Trent shrugged his shoulders. "_Business_ trips," he replied. "Dad's down in Rio visiting his lovers and mom is either in London or Paris spending a fortune and slutting around as usual."

DeMarco snorted. "Never could figure why they didn't divorce."

"Well dad can't since mom owns the company from before the marriage and mom doesn't want anyone finding out how much money she has in her off shore account," Trent explained. "Aside from that they're pretty happy with their arrangement. They have their money, their lovers and the housekeeper raising their kid, me."

"Trent," DeMarco gave his cousin's shoulder a squeeze expressing his concern for his cousin, almost little brother.

Trent sighed. "You know if I was smart I would empty all the account s mom has in my name and run away to someplace like Bora Bora," he commented bitterly. "Probably wouldn't be a bad idea especially now."

"Why now?" O'Neill interrupted the cousins.

Trent licked his lips nervously as he looked over at the Colonel.

"Yeah. What has you so freaked out," DeMarco added in. "I haven't seen you this freaked out since the last time Nana tried to make you eat quiche. I mean you were so scared that it would make you gay. You were a riot!"

Trent rolled his eyes. "Well if I remember right **you** were the one who told me it would!"

DeMarco tapped his chin with this finger thoughtfully. "No. Pretty sure it wasn't me. Must have been someone else."

Trent snorted. "You mean like you evil twin?"

"Could be," DeMarco smiled smugly.

"Jerk," Trent said softly as he finished off the coffee he has in his cup.

"So what had you so freaked out?" DeMarco asked. "I mean you were fine when I saw you at Nanas."

Trent exhaled slowly. "I found proof."

"What kind of proof," Carter asked as he walked over from were she had been examining Trent's sports trophies.

Trent looked at Carter then at his cousin who nodded his head.

"I'll go get it," Trent said as he set down his coffee cup and headed towards the upstairs. He returned a few minutes later, carrying something in his hands, which he looked upon with both hope and dread.

He handed the object over to the Colonel.

"It's a cell phone," O'Neill stated in frustration and disbelief.

Trent nodded his head. "One of the guys on the football team, his dad's a cop and he told me how Witwicky was arrested for trespassing and suspicion of using drugs. He claimed that his car was stolen and that he had followed the thief to the old cement factory at the edge of town. When they arrested him he was babbling about how his car drove itself to the factory and stood up," Trent explained.

"Stood up?" Jack said in disbelief.

"Yeah I know," Trent said as he stared down at the cell phone in the Colonel's hands. "Anyway it was like a day after that Mikaela and Witwicky vanished. After visiting Nana, I started thinking and I ended up visiting the cement factory, where I found that."

"Okay," O'Neill said slowly, implying for the kid to get the point of his story.

"There's a message on the cell from Witwicky," Trent said. "He recorded **_It_."**

Jack handed the cell phone over to Carter.

"It's kind of hard to see but you just have to see it," Trent explained as he ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I think they did something to Mikaela and Witwicky. I think they might be controlling Mikaela but Witwicky I'm not sure he's ever human anymore."

The small speakers in the cell phone was soon playing, "M-my name's Sam Witwicky. My car - I thought it was stolen, but it's _alive_."

Carter's brow was furrow as she watched the small screen. "There is something there," she said as worked her magic and somehow transferred the file to her laptop.

Everyone crowded around the computer as they once again started the recording. "M-my name's Sam Witwicky."

O'Neill's eyes narrowed as he watched the recording and hear the panic in the kid's voice. "Can you clean that up any, Carter?" he asked.

Carter shook her head. "Not here, sir. I'll have to send the file to the base."

O'Neill nodded his head in approval before turning towards Trent. "OK kid I want you to tell me everything from the beginning."

Trent sat down on the couch heavily, his eyes shining for the first time with hope. "I'm not really sure where to begin," Trent said as he poured himself another cup of coffee.

"At the beginning is usually the best place to begin," Teal'c said.

Trent snorted. "Yeah but I'm not really sure where the beginning is," he said. "Was it at the lake when I was a jerk to Mikaela when I wouldn't let her drive my truck or when she disappeared only to show back up with bruises and dating Witwicky?

"Lets start when she showed back up," Jack suggested.

"Right," Trent said as he lean back into the couch as he gathered his thoughts. "Mikaela had been gone a week. No note, no anything, just vanished. It was about the same time Witwicky and his folks disappeared too. Heard some people claim that the government had invaded their home and they had spirited them away if you believe it. Anyway it was about a week after that disappearing act that Mikaela reappeared hanging off of Witwicky's arm."

Trent once again studied the coffee cup in his hands. "I was pretty upset when I saw Mikaela with that loser and then I got really upset when I say the bruises. I mean you never and I mean **never** hit a woman. And then when I looked at Mikaela against I saw the fear in her eyes I knew then that Witwicky had done something to her to make her act like she was dating him."

"You thought he was abusing her?" Major Carter asked softly from where she was working on her laptop.

Trent nodded his head. "Mikaela she's a she's fierce. Nothing scares her. And if she's pissed at you you better start praying."

"So what happened?" Daniel asked as he tried to coax the story out of the teen.

"I said something to Witwicky. Not sure anymore exactly what I said or what he said in return but we were pretty pissed at each other," Trent said. "And then his eyes began to glow. It wasn't long after that, that I told Steve."

"The glow was it like a cat's eye when you shine a light at them at night?" Daniel asked.

Trent shook his head. "No. It was more like a pumpkin during Halloween but without the flickering from the candle. It was like the glow came from inside of him."

"What color was the glow?" Carter asked as she typed something in to her laptop.

Trent blinked a couple times as the question register in his brain. "Blue. Electric blue," he said. "Why? Does it matter?"

"Any little detail could matter," Daniel said calmly.

"Before before they disappeared there had been stories about ghost cars and eyes glowing in the dark," Trent said as he took Daniel's words to heart.

"Ghost cars?" O'Neill said.

Trent nodded his head. "No one driving them," he explained. "One of my team mates said he saw a police car with no one driving but everyone figured that Tank was drunk off his ass again and imaged it. But I'm starting to believe him now." He nodded to the cell phone to explain his reasoning.

"So what's going to happen now?" Trent asked.

"Well I'm in the mood to take a little stroll," O'Neill said as he stood up. "Maybe wander around a few neighborhoods, do a little house hunting."

The Colonel started toward the door. "So Trent," O'Neill called over his shoulder. "Where did you say this kid lived?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Foothold Situation

**Author:** Lady FoxFire

**Pairing(s):** possible Sam/Mikaela or Sam/Bee

**Rating:** PG-13

**Category(s): **Crossover - StarGate SG-1/Transformers the Live Action Movie 2007

**Summary:** SG-1/TF - A Foothold Situation is something that every member of SGC fear. So when news about a possible situation in a small town called Tranquility is heard there is nothing to do but investigate and pray.

**Disclaimer:** A bright white light flashed for an instant and in the location of the light stood a short grey alien with big eyes. "Greeting people of Earth I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet. I have been asked by the Lady FoxFire to inform you that she does not own the StarGate SG-1 universe or the Transformer universe nor make money from story. Thank you for your time."

**Bad Author Notes:** Sorry this chapter took so long, had a problem with Sam and Sam.

* * *

"I don't like this," Daniel grumbled as the team stood outside the SUV about a block from the Witwicky residence in the peaceful upper middle class neighborhood of Tranquility.

"I don't like it either, Daniel," Jack removed his boot knife, adding it to the collection of other weapons he usually carried with him all the time, "but this is the easiest way to determine if the kid's been snaked or not."

"But that's only going to work if he has naquadah in his blood. And if he has been snaked then he'll be able to sense Sam just as easily," Dr Jackson pointed out.

"I know that, Daniel," Jack sighed wearily, "but I have a gut feeling that we're not dealing with a Gou'ald."

"Then what are we dealing with?" Daniel glared at his friend impatiently, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well if we knew what he was then we wouldn't have to go in there and find out now would we, Danny-my-boy," Jack replied before turning to Carter. "So are you ready to play my lovely devoted wife, Carter?"

"What exactly is the plan, sir," Carter asked.

Jack shrug. "Simple we walk down the street like a couple out of a stroll and stop to talk to the boy," he answered.

"And if someone asks who we are?" Carter demanded.

"Family of so and so who we are visiting," Jack answered as he offered Carter his arm. "We're looking around the neighborhood since we're thinking about moving."

Wrapping her arm around his, Carter said, "And what will we do if he is snaked, sir."

"First it's Jack, Sam. Not sir. And second I don't think the kid is snaked. Glowing blue eyes, not yellow," Jack reminded her as they started walking down the street towards the Witwicky residence.

"And if you're wrong, Jack," Carter asked.

"Then we go with Plan B," Jack answered.

"And what is Plan B?" Carter demanded.

"No clue, yet," Jack shrugged before pointing at a house they were passing. "Who would paint their front door purple?"

"It's meant to generate good chi, good energy. It to encourage good luck, peace and a better life," Carter explained as she looked at the house.

"Ya sure, you betcha," Jack said with a nod of his head. "I think the house needs some pink flamingos to go with the door. The plastic type. And they need a cut out of a woman bending over showing off her underwear too"

"I don't think that's what they're going for, sir," Carter shook her head.

"Jack. It's Jack, not sir. And I think I know the real reason they painted the door purple," Jack said.

"And what would that be, si… Jack," Carter replied.

"Well if you'll notice all these houses are pretty much the same," Jack gestured to the houses along the street. There only seemed to be three different styles. "So imagine you're coming home one night, dead tired or a little buzzed and walking up to your front door and it's purple…"

"So you're saying it's a way to keep people from entering the wrong house?" Carter chuckled.

"Exactly," Jack crowed with glee.

Carter shook her head.

"Besides that's an East facing door which means they painted it purple so they can tell the houses apart," Jack said

"What does the direction have to do with anything?" Carter demanded.

"Now that is different," Jack commented, pointing at a piece of yard art. It was a giant mushroom on which sat a caterpillar, which was smoking from a hookah.

"It's from Alice in Wonderland," Carter said in surprise as she stared at the sculptures. "He tells Alice how to grow and shrink by using the mushroom he's was sitting on.

Jack nodded his head. "I guess that explains the purple cat in the tree," he pointed to tree where a statue of a purple cat with a huge grin was sitting in the branches.

"The owners must be Lewis Carroll fans," Carter grinned as her eyes roamed over the yard picking out details from the books.

"Either that or it's a sign we're entering wonderland," Jack commented. "But you know what the real question is?"

"No. What is it?" Carter asked.

"Are we following the White Rabbit or about to visit the Red Queen," Jack asked as they started towards the Witwicky home again.

* * *

"And here we have a fine example of boy washing car," a man's voice said in a snotty museum guide voice.

Sam Witwicky looked up from were he was washing his car to see a couple on the sidewalk talking.

"Notice the detail of the sculpture. How the artist paid particular attention to the flow of the fabric and to the hair," the greying man said in the same snotty museum guide voice.

The blond woman rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a jackass, Jack," she giving the man a playful push.

"But if I did that I would be someone else, maybe Daniel or heaven forbid Harry," The greying man, Jack replied with a shudder.

The woman sighed wearily. "You'll have to forgive, Jack. He never grew up."

The man grinned as he said, "My toys just got bigger."

Sam snickered. "My mom says the same thing about my dad. Hi, I'm Sam Witwicky."

"Jack O'Neill and this is Sam," Jack said with a nod of his head towards the woman. "And right now I'm trying to figure out if we're in Wonderland or some other surreal place."

"Nope, you're in Tranquility. I take it you went past the Hatter's house," Sam said with a smirk

"The Hatters?" Jack echoed back.

"Maddy and Madison Hatter," Sam's smile grew broader.

"The Mad Hatters," Jack said with a snort.

"Yeap. Every Halloween they dress up as playing cards," Sam said with a chuckle.

Jack snorted. "Oh I _**like**_ this neighborhood. So tell me, the house with the purple door… Feng Shui… or to tell them apart"

Sam, the female, shook her head.

Sam snorted. "Neither. The wife of the house likes purple… a lot."

"How bad," Jack asked.

"Rumor has it that the husband's office is the only non purple room in the house," Witwicky said

Sam and Jack shivered at that the image.

"Sam-I-Am, I would not like to eat green eggs and ham in that house," Jack said in whimsical tone as he shook his head.

"The Seuss' house is the next block over," Sam said as he pointed farther down the street.

Jack and Carter stared at Sam in shock as the boy rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet a big grin on his face.

"Please don't tell me they're doctors," Carter begged.

Sam nodded his head confirming what Carter dreaded. "Retired oceanographers. From what I understand their favorite story is One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish."

"Any other unusual families in the neighborhood?" Jack asked with the same curiosity that a cat has.

"Do the Waltons count?" Sam asked with a smirk

"Do they have a son named John-Boy?" Jack asked with dread.

Sam slowly nodded his head grinning.

"I do believe that we have stepped out of reality and into someone's sick and twist ramblings, Pinkie," Jack said in a serious tone.

Carter turned and looked at Jack. "I'm the Brain. You're Pinkie."

Jack turned and looked at Carter for a moment. "Narf! You're absolutely right, Brain. But tell me, Brian, where can we get dungarees our size at this time."

Sam stared at Jack in silence for a moment before nodding his head. "Yeah, you'll fit in well here."

"Ok I have to ask," Carter said. "I know cars but I can't figure out what your car is. It looks like it might be based on the early Chevy Camaro."

"Umm…well it's is a Chevy Camaro," Sam replied hesitantly. "A 2010 Camaro."

"But they haven't released it yet. That's still a prototype," Carter said in an explosion of words. "How did you get one? It's worth a fortune!"

"Advertising gimmick," Sam said with a shrug. "Won it in a foot race."

"Must have been some hell of a foot race," Jack looked at the car with new eyes.

Sam chuckled. "You have no idea," he said with a shake of his head.

"Can I look under the hood?" Carter was bouncing on the balls of her feet like a child waiting their turn to sit on Santa's lap.

Jack shrugged his shoulder. "She's got a thing for muscle cars and motorcycles," he said. "Actually she has a thing for anything that goes really fast or goes boom."

Sam looked between the woman who shared his name, Jack and the car. "Yeah, sure, I guess," Sam tentatively agreed as he moved to open the driver's side-door and pop the hood release.

Sam closed the driver's side-door as Carter reached under the hood for the released before raising it up and locking it in place.

"Nice," she cooed looking at the engine. "V6 or V8?" she asked as Sam came about the car followed by Jack. "Automatic or stick."

"V8 and it's a stick," Sam replied.

"Top speed?" Carter's eyes studied what she could see of the engine.

"Fast," Sam replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Jack and the Carter looked over at him. "My mom would have my hide if I was caught speeding."

Jack snorted. "So how fast have you got this baby going?"

"120," Sam replied with a slight blush. "But trust me he can go a lot faster if I wanted to."

"How she handle? Any problems in sharp turns or sudden stops? How does it rate for acceleration? What's the gas mileage like?" Carter asked with a distracted air.

"Well Bee… it handles like a dream. Sometimes it's almost like the car drives itself," Sam said with a smirk. "I wouldn't trade my car for anything else in the world."

"Any chance I could take it out for a spin?" There was a gleam of lust in Carter's eyes.

"Ahhh… no. No, my parents won't like the idea of someone else driving," Sam stammered as he took a step away from the woman

"And unfortunately it's time for us to go," Jack declared looking at his watch. "Sam, you'll just have to wait until it's available for the rest of us mere mortals."

"But…" Carter pointed at the car.

"Ahhh," Jack shook a finger at his female companion. "It's time to go. Maybe if we move here you and young Sam can talk about car again."

Carter pointed at the car once again, "But…"

"Don't make me break out the crowbar of doom I use on Daniel when he finds something interesting. Now come on," Jack ordered.

With a pout, Carter turned to the younger Sam. "It was nice meeting you, Sam," she said. "And I really love your car. I'll have to see if I can get one for myself."

Sam chuckled. "It's nice to meet you too, Sam. It's nice that other people see how special my car is," he replied with a smile. "It was nice to meet you too, Jack."

"Same here, kid," Jack smiled as he pulled the blond Sam away from the car. "Maybe will run into each other before we leave."

Tugging on Carter's arm once again, Jack pulled her down the street. "I promise when they come out on the market you can buy one," he said.

"I wonder if they'll come in midnight blue? Maybe I'll get it in black," Carter said to herself.

As Carter and Jack turn the corner Sam Witwicky said, "That was weird."

"How so? And did you have to let that woman look under my hood?" the Camaro replied.

Sam sighed as he fished out the rag from bucket of soapy water. "It's would have been strange if I didn't let her look, Bee. Beside I think she really likes you… well she likes the **looks** of you."

"Of course she does, after all I am a beautiful car," Bee replied.

Sam chuckled. "That you are, my friend. That you are."

"Sam, you never answered my question," Bee said.

"What question?" Sam asked as he scrubbed at a shot of road grime.

"What was weird about the encounter with Jack and Sam?" Bee asked.

"Oh it was nothing," Sam answered.

"But it was something you felt worth commenting on" Bee stated.

Sam stopped what he was doing. His mouth opened then shut. Then opened once again. "There was something about Jack." Sam shrugged his shoulders. "It was probably nothing."

"Sam," Bee said in a tone that parents across the globe use to get their children to talk about something that is bothering them but they don't want to talk about it.

"I don't know," Sam said as he returned to work. "I guess he reminded me of Captain Lennox for a moment."

"You think he was military?" Bee asked.

Sam shrugged his shoulder. "A lot of people serve in the military, Bee. He's probably retired or something."

"Maybe," Bee said softly.

* * *

Carter and Jack walked for about half hour before Teal'c arrived with the SUV to pick them up.

Jack nodded to Teal'c as he climbed into the vehicle.

"What did you find out?" Daniel asked.

Carter shook her head. "I didn't sense a symbiote. As far as I can tell he's human."

"And the car?" Jack asked. "You seem pretty interested in it, Carter."

A blush appeared on Carter's checks. "Fond memories of another Camaro, sir. Beside it was a concept car of the new design," she stated. "I know some people who would give their eye teeth for a chance to touch it, let alone drive it."

"Which brings up the point, how could a kid get a hold of a concept car which isn't even on the market yet," Jack said thoughfully.

"I can't imagine that a company would release something like that to the public," Daniel said. "I would think they would be afraid that their competition would get a hold of it."

"Daniel's right. A company would never hand one out even as an advertising gimmick," Carter said. "Assuming the car was what Sam said it was."

"You think he was lying to us about it?" Jack asked.

Carter brow furrowed with thought. "No. No I don't think he was at least about what the car was, maybe he did about how he came to own it."

"So we got a kid with eyes that have been seen to glow but he isn't snaked," Jack started to list things off.

"He could be snaked but just doesn't have any naquadah in his blood stream," Daniel pointed out.

"Point. So we got a kid with glowing eyes who we're pretty sure isn't snake or if he is then we have bigger problems like how they got to Earth. A video of what is said to be the kid's car turning into a giant robot and sending a signal into space. We also have reports of strange things going on in this town," Jack said.

"There is also the female," Teal'c reminded him. "From TrentDeMarco's description SamWitwicky is not someone she would have been involved with previously."

"Right. So we have a girl who's under some type of control though whether it's mental or fear of what could happen to her is unknown," Jack added on to his mental list.

"She could have just dumped Trent and started to date Sam because he treated her better," Daniel pointed out in Sam's defense.

"Cool car, geeky boy verses football player with money," Jack said with a nod of his head. "She could be using Sam to make Trent jealous, so he'll treat her better when she comes back"

"You're making her sound shallow, sir," Carter growled.

"Fact of life, most teenage girls are shallow. It's the exceptions who care more about things than their looks," Jack replied. "So… any ideas?"

Sam and Daniel looked at each other. "Well… if the creature… the robot really did signal something in space it's possible that NORAD or our own people picked something up. Maybe the out-going or in-coming signals. Possible even the arrival of something," Carter suggested.

"Wouldn't we have picked up a spacecraft entering our system?" Daniel asked.

"Not necessarily. If the spaceship was small and didn't have any life signs, it's possible it would have been labeled as an asteroid or a meteor if it was small enough," Carter speculated.

"So not only are we looking for signals but also possible asteroids and meteorites," Jack said.

Carter nodded her head. "Or for unusual behavior with satellite or space junk surrounding the Earth."

"We also have to consider the fact that this might be Earth based and not alien," Daniel pointed out. "Perhaps something left behind by the Ancients."

"But for what purpose?" Jack demanded.

"In one of your people's holy book, it speaks of the great deceiver, of how this being will unite the people of Earth and ultimately lead them to their own destruction. Could not these beings be using the boy for the same purpose?" Teal'c suggested.

"Damn and here I thought that the Devil was suppose to go down to Georgia," Jack grumbled.

* * *

Note: In Feng Shui the direction your front door is face effects what color you should paint it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Foothold Situation

**Author:** Lady FoxFire

**Pairing(s):** possible Sam/Mikaela or Sam/Bee

**Rating:** PG-13

**Category(s):** Crossover - StarGate SG-1/Transformers the Live Action Movie 2007

**Summary:** SG-1/TF - A Foothold Situation is something that every member of SGC fear. So when news about a possible situation in a small town called Tranquility is heard there is nothing to do but investigate and pray.

**Disclaimer:** Ok I've been trying to think up of some scene so the character would tell you that I won't own the StarGate SG-1 universe nor the Transformers universe but I can't. My brain has died and my Muse is on strike; I'm not really sure what she's demanding but at this point I would probably pay it if I could afford it.

**Bad Author Notes:** I actual had this chapter down a long time ago but real life kept me from doing anything with it. I'm hoping things have settled down enough that I can start to write regularly again instead of the mad rush of writing that I've been having for the past year.

* * *

When the members of SG-1 arrived back at the home of Trent DeMarco, they found the Senior Airman and his cousin starting to prepare dinner for everyone.

"How did it go, sir? Senior Airman Steve DeMarco asked.

"It was interesting," Colonel O'Neill replied.

"The Hatter's house or the Waltons'?" Trent asked with a knowing smirk.

Jack snorted. "The Hatters."

"Yeah. They're pretty cool. The same with the Seuss's," Trent said. "The Waltons are… they're kind of creepy with that 1930's perfect family air they have about them. Kind of wonder if they all call out good-night to each other before falling asleep."

Jack looked at Trent for a moment before suddenly saying, "So what's for dinner?"

"Nana's extra special secret ingredient spaghetti," Steve answered as he stirred the simmering pot of sauce.

Jack eyed the pot of spaghetti sauce warily. "So what is Nana's extra special secret ingredient?"

Trent pulled out a big bottle of clear liquid and put it on the counter with a thud.

"Vodka. Lots and lots of Vodka," the DeMarco men answer simatanulously.

Jack looked at the two men then down at the bottle of Vodka then back at the two me. "I'm really beginning to like your Nana."

"Well, Nana does like younger men in uniform, Colonel," Trent said.

"Colonel," Carter called out before Jack could reply. "I have a report of 4 asteroids that were on a collision course with Earth around the time Witwicky made the recording." Carter typed something on the keyboard. "We lost track of them when they entered Earth's atmosphere but their trajectory would have had them coming down somewhere nearby."

"Did they suddenly appear?" Daniel asked. "I mean wouldn't we have been tracking them before?"

Carter shook her head. "Right now we only monitor a small percentage of the night sky for incoming asteroids," she said with a sly glance over at Trent.

"I remember my dad mentioned how one of them hit one his golfing buddy's pool," Trent commented. "They could never find the meteorite, they figured it broke up completely when it hit. But his daughter…" Trent ran his hand through his hair. "She said she saw the tooth fairy. That it climbed out of the pool."

"Remember anything about the other 3?" Jack asked.

Trent narrowed his eyes in thought. "The stadium… I heard it was damaged."

"As was a local appliance repair shop. The fourth asteroid landed in a field," Carter supplied. "No meteorites were found at any of the sites even thought there were clear indications that something had impacted there."

"That's cause they got up and walked away," Jack said in frustration. "So we could have five alien robots running around someplace on Earth," Jack said

"Actually it's 6," Trent said. "The one Witwicky recorded. The 4 that arrived. And the police car."

O'Neill nodded his head. "Right, we have 6 alien robots, possibly more."

"I would say more," Daniel stated as he typed something on his laptop. "I was checking the conspiracy talk boards since Trent mentioned that the government made Witwicky and his parents disappear for a time and I may have found something. I found a link to a blog that mentions a giant robot scorpion."

"What else does it say?" Jack demanded.

"Well that's the thing. It's written in Arabic. The person who posted this blog is Qatar," Daniel said as he hit a few more keys on the keyboard.

"That's not around here, is it?" Trent said nervously.

"Qatar's a country on a tiny peninsula on the border of Saudi Arabia," Steve DeMarco told his cousin.

"Yeah," Trent said in a tense tone of voice. "That's not anywhere around here."

"What does the blog say, Daniel?" Jack asks

"He… or she wrote about how a group of American soldiers fought off a giant robot scorpion that had come from underneath the sands," Daniel said as he summed up the blog. "It appears that they damaged it… shot the tail off before it escaped back under the sand."

"Do they say when this happened?" Carter asked.

Daniel read over the blog once again. "It looks like about the same time that Witwicky made the recording on his cell phone."

"Does the blogger say where they're at?" Senior Airman DeMarco asked. Noticing the curious looks, he explained his question. "Around the same time there was a terrorist attack on one of our bases in the area. Officially there were no survivors. I remember about a week later it was announced that the terrorists were dead. US and allied forces had tracked them down and they killed themselves before they could be captured."

"You're thinking that the terrorists might not have been terrorists at all," Jack suggested.

De Marco nodded his head. "Yes, sir," he answered. "And I would be surprised if you weren't thinking the same thing, sir."

O'Neill shrugged his shoulder without comment. "Alright, what else do we have, kids?"

"What about that town near Hoover Dam?" Trent asked. "I mean I know they said it was some type of gas leak or something about an illegal drug lab that was uncovered when some type of disaster hit the town but some of the hallucinations that they said people saw… Steering wheels turning to some type of creature. A guy getting attacked by his X-box and other weird shit. Could it be might be connected with all of this?"

"I don't remember seeing anything about that in the news," Jack commented.

"You were on an away mission, sir," DeMarco answered.

"I found it," Carter said as she types something on her keyboard. "The official cause was an earthquake that released gases from under the earth which cause people to experience hallucinations."

"So either it's the truth or it's a possible cover-up," Jack commented.

"But if it really happened wouldn't people object to the cover-up? Wouldn't they speak out?" Daniel asked.

"I believe the term is Sunnydale syndrome," Teal'c said calmly from where he had been listening to the conversation.

"Sunnydale syndrome?" Daniel said in confusion.

"In the television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the locals would rationalize things that they had experienced into something more acceptable," Teal'c explained. "Instead of being attacked by a vampire they were simply mugged. Demons became men in Halloween masks."

"I didn't know you watched Buffy, Teal'c," Jack said in a slightly teasing tone.

"I find Buffy to be an excellent example of what happens when a warrior allows one emotions and self-interest gets in the way of one's duty," Teal'c replied.

"What about Willow and Xander?" DeMarco asked.

"Willow exemplifies what happens when intelligence is not balanced with common sense. Because she has the intelligence and power to do things, but she does not believe in asking if something should be done," Teal'c replied.

"And Xander?" Carter asked.

"He would make a fine warrior if he was properly mentored," Teal'c answered.

"I can't deny that," Jack stated, "but the kid has bad taste in women."

"I believe that Major Ferritti once commented on how Xander Harris was in fact DanielJackson and your love child," Teal'c said with an absolutely straight face.

Major Carter and Senior Airman DeMarco tried in vain to stifle their laughter while Trent looked back and forth between Daniel and Jack in confusion.

"Well at least he takes more after me than he does Mama Daniel," Jack said in a snotty tone of voice while wearing a smirk on his face.

"Hold on!" Daniel exclaimed. "Why am I the mother?"

"Because you're the more sensitive, feeling one in the relationship," Jack answered. "While I just like the big boom."

Trent whispered into his cousin's ear, "They're not normal, are they?"

"Not in any way, shape or form," Steven whispered back. "Just treat them like Nana when there is a Marine around."

Trent nodded his head. "Duck and cover and pray not to be shot."

"OK, so the question is why? Why a military base in Qatar? Why this town?" Jack said.

"More importantly, why Witwicky?" Daniel said. "Was he randomly picked or did they select him for a reason?"

"And that is the million dollar question," Jack replied. "Personally I'm hoping he's a random pick instead of them selecting him for whatever reason."

"Why is that, sir?" DeMarco asks.

"Because that means they have a plan and when the bad guys have a plan it's a bad thing," Jack answered.

"I need to make a phone call," Trent said unexpectedly, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Trent?" DeMarco calls out to his cousin.

"Something I kind of remember. Need to call a friend," Trent replied as he walked out of the room.

Jack nodded his head in Trent's direction, indicating for DeMarco to follow him.

"Carter?" O'Neill asked simply.

"Already on it, sir," Carter replied as she types away on her laptop.

It was roughly 15 minutes later when Trent and Steve DeMarco return from the phone call.

"I might have something," Trent said nervously. "This year our social studies teacher, Mr. Hosney had us do a report on our family genealogy and I remember something about Witwicky's and... I called a kid I know who's in the same class because he remembers everything that he ever heard or read… and Witwicky said that his great great grandfather went insane and talked about a giant ice man I guess he found."

The members of SG-1 looked over at Daniel.

Daniel says, "Did you friend remember the name of Witwicky great great grandfather?"

Trent nodded his head. "Yeah. Archibald Witwicky. Witwicky said he was some type of explorer, said he explored the Arctic Circle before going crazy."

"Captain Archibald Witwicky, led a team that explored the Arctic Circle in 1897. It appears that shortly after he returned to the States, he fathered a son before he was sent to a psychiatric hospital for the rest of his life," Carter summed up the information she found in her search.

"So probably not crazy," Jack commented running a hand through his hair.

"Is there anything more about this giant ice man, he found?" Daniel asked looking at the information on Carter's screen.

Carter typed in a few more queries before shaking her head. "Nothing I can find right now but that doesn't mean there isn't something. I just need more time."

"Find what you can. Also find out if the kid is descended to the child Archibald Witwicky had after this trip or from a child he had earlier," Jack ordered.

"You thinking that this giant ice man did something to Captain Witwicky and that it was passed down to the kid?" DeMarco asked.

"Like I said bad guys with a plan is a bad thing," Jack said glumly.

* * *

"I got something," an overweight dark-skinned man called out from his computer.

"Another Decepitcon?" an attractive blond woman with a slight Australian accent asked as she rolled her chair over to her companion.

"Nope. It's not a con," the man said as he typed a command into the computer.

"So what is it, Glenn?" the woman demanded.

"It's human," The man, Glenn replied.

"What are they looking for?" the woman asked

"Give me one moment, Maggie," Glenn said as he typed something on his keyboard. "Interesting…"

"What's interesting?" Maggie demanded as she tried to spy what was on Glenn's keyboard.

"The person or persons in question came up on my radar because of what they're searching for," Glenn explained.

"Your radar?" Maggie eyed her friend.

"I wrote a program that would inform me when people started to look into things they shouldn't be looking into. In this case this person searched for information about the meteorite strike around Tranquility, the base in Qatar, that town which I always forget the name of and then to top it off… they're searching for Captain Archibald Witwicky."

"Good job, Glenn," Maggie patted him on the shoulder.

"Ah but that's not the interesting bit, Maggie, my dear," Glenn said smugly before Maggie could roll her chair back to her computer.

"Then what is?" Maggie demanded.

"They're IP address," Glenn said smugly as he rolled his chair away so that Maggie could see the screen.

"That's a military IP address," Maggie said in surprise.

Glenn nodded his head. "It's been assigned to a computer in N.O.R.A.D."

"Why would someone at N.O.R.A.D. be looking into this?" Maggie asked.

"Well, we won't know the answer to that until we find out who owns whatever computer that has been assigned that IP address," Glenn pointed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bad Author Notes: **Sorry this is a short chapter but it's the way things played out. I had plan on post multi chapters but the two bone-head are fighting and won't let the chapter move forwards. I'm hoping my posting this chapter they get them to stop fight long enough for me to finish the chapter.

* * *

"What about the kid's parents?" Jack asked as he loaded his plate with his second helping of Nana's extra special secret ingredient spaghetti.

"You remember the Hatter's and Seuss's, right?" Trent asked. "They're pretty much the same. I think it's something in the water."

"The water?" Daniel muttered, staring at the glass of ice water he'd been about to take a drink from.

"We've got really good water filters along with a UV light to sterilize it," Trent reassured him. "Dad visited Mexico once and only once. After that he had the system installed."

"That's a bit of a waste since the public water system is tested regularly," Carter said.

Trent shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah but you never feel as squeaky clean after a shower in regular water versus showering in water that's been filtered to hell and back."

"He's got you there, Carter," Jack chimed in. "Plus no chlorine taste."

"Is it possible that Uncle Thomas is right about the water," Senior Airman DeMarco suggested. "I mean we know that the aliens are here now, but could they have been here longer than we thought? Maybe they did add something to the water and the Hatter's and Seuss's are extreme cases of what it can do."

"I'm glad I don't drink the water at school," Trent murmured to himself.

"I'll need to get a sample of the unfiltered water and have it sent to base for testing, sir," Carter stated with a thoughtful look on her face. "If there is anything in the water given the nature of the beings it's possible it may be mechanical in nature."

"You can get that from the hose in the garage since it's not hooked to the filter system," Trent suggested. "Dad wasn't afraid of the cars getting Montezuma's revenge."

Carter nodded her head. "I'll do that after dinner."

"Could we be jumping to conclusions?" Daniel asked. "I mean we might be misinterpreting their actions."

"No way!" Trent said venomously. "You didn't see the bruises on Mikaela or the fear in her eyes. There is no way any of this could be a misunderstanding!"

Daniel shook his head. "We're assuming that the bruises came from them but what if there was a different reason… maybe she was mugged."

"No," Trent shook his head. "You don't know Mikaela. She's a hell-cat. No way someone could hurt her like that and still live. Besides I would have heard about it if something like that happened."

"Then perhaps there is another reason why the girl stays with Witwicky," Teal'c chimed in.

"What are you thinking, Murray?" Jack asked.

"Power," Teal'c answered simply. "Over my life I have seen many who cling to those in power to better their standing in the new order of things."

"Or she could be acting like a spy. Gathering info for when truth comes out and people start to fight against them," Trent suggested.

"Which is another possibility," Jack admitted. "Right now the girl is a complete unknown and we should avoid approaching her," Seeing Trent was about to protest, Jack quickly finished up with, "right now. If we find out that she's being held against her will or acting as a spy then we will approach her but not before then. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Trent said as the others nodded their heads.

"If the girl is acting as a spy or staying with Witwicky out of fear, then approaching her could put her life in danger," Jack looked directly at Trent. "For her safety we can't contact her."

"I understand," Trent's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Could you approach any of her friends?" Daniel asked. "Just to let them know that you're worried about her. That you think she may be in a bad relationship and that as a friend you're worried about her."

Trent thought for a moment before nodding his head. "Yeah but they're going to ask why I don't talk to her about it."

"Because you're a man and you realize what an idiot you are," Carter suggested. "And that you're afraid to be seen as the jealous ex-boyfriend trying to break up the new relationship."

"Tell them that Nana said you were an idiot for disrespecting her and that she was right in dumping you for being such an inconsiderate jerk. Tell them that while she doesn't want to be your girlfriend anymore, you still want to be her friend and as a friend you're concerned about her," the elder DeMarco suggested.

"Do you think they'll believe it?" Trent wondered.

The elder DeMarco looked Trent in the eye. "Is it the truth?"

Trent nodded his head. "Yeah. I mean I would love it if Mikaela and I got back together again. Mikaela is really something and I let my pride and ego get in the way."

"Then her friends will believe it," DeMarco stated.

"Once we've finished here, I'll contact the General and update him on what is going on," Jack said. "I'm going to request he send a couple more teams out here to help us."

"What do you think he will suggest we do?" Daniel asked.

Jack paused for a moment before saying. "Try to make contact and discover exactly why they're here and if they're friendly or not."

"And if I'm right and they're not friendly, then what?" Trent asked.

"We do what we have to do to defend the planet."

* * *

"As you can see sir, the person has been into the Hoover Dam incident file and researched the Witwicky family history," Madsen explained to the John Keller the US Secretary of Defense.

Keller nodded his head as he looked over the report Madsen had presented. "Do we know who's doing it and why?

"Not at this time, sir. Glen is trying to find out but we're having trouble. It seems that someone at Cheyenne Mountain doesn't want us to know to who the IP address was assigned too. Which is strange since Glen and I can hac… find the IP address for almost everyone assigned to N.O.R.A.D."

"You said this IP address was assigned to Cheyenne Mountain?" Keller looked up at Madsen suddenly.

"Yes, sir," Madsen replied, her brow furrowed in confusion at Keller's reaction to that bit of news.

"Why would someone be looking into this?" Keller asked himself.

"Sir?" Madsen said questioningly.

"I think I know who or I should say what special agency this IP address belongs to. And I understand why they're looking into the matter but the question is why are they looking into to," Keller explained.

"I don't understand," Madsen replied.

"Let's say that this agency deals with unusual things," Keller stated

"Like alien unusual?" Madsen raised one eyebrow questioningly.

Keller gave a half shrug in reply. "But the question is why are they looking into it. They should have been briefed about the matter already."

Madsen let out a very un-lady like snort. "We're talking about the US Government, sir. You know how it is. Put in a request to have a light bulb changed and 3 months later they come and do it or you receive a message denying your request because they don't know what a light bulb is and therefore there is no need to change it."

"The military is more efficient in matters like this than the civil government," Keller replied.

Madsen gave him a look of disbelief.

Rubbing his forehead as if to ward off a headache, Keller asks, "Do you have the location where this IP address is being used?"

"Glenn still working to get an exact location but we do know the person is in Tranquility, Nevada," Madsen answered. "He should have the exact address shortly."

"Good," Keller said as she stood up from his chair. "Once he has it send the address… send it to Agent Simmons and Banacheck."

"Sir," Madsen questioned in mystified tone of voice.

"If you're correct and someone did drop the ball on informing them then they would have sent the biggest and most stubborn son of a bitch in the Air Force. If he had been in the Marines he would have been a fine officer," Keller explained. "But the only way to deal with an SOB like O'Neill is to send another SOB after them."

Madsen blinked a couple of time as she processed what the Secretary of Defense had just said. "I think some people would consider that to be cruel and unusual punishment, sir."

"Yes but those people have never met O'Neill or Simmons. If they had, they would agree with me," Keller replied with a slightly evil smirk. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to rip someone a new one because SGC should have been informed."


End file.
